


A night in the Hamptons

by Malvacea



Category: Bill Clinton fandom, Billary fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvacea/pseuds/Malvacea
Summary: Bill and Hillary are on a well-deserved vacation. They finally get some alone time as the day draws to a close





	A night in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/gifts).



> Disclaimer:
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, this work is mostly smut, so if you are not comfortable with that please proceed to any of the other fine works on Ao3. Also, this work is 100% fiction and I don't mean to be disrespectful to the real people behind the names used in this fic.  
> Anyways, enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions/comments below. <3
> 
> I wrote this piece for my Scottish friend as a kind of 'pick-me-up'.  
> Better days are on the horizon, my dear. You just wait. XOX

The Hamptons

New York State

August 29, 2017

7:15pm

 

Hillary was sitting on the porch of their rented summer home enjoying the last few rays of the setting sun. She was trying to take it all in. The way the sky was beginning to change hue at twilight, as light levels fell, and all was quiet except for the sounds of distant waves crashing onto shore and some out-of-sight seagulls squawking. It was perfect; the perfect end to a wonderfully relaxing day away from it all.  

 

She draped a shawl over her shoulders and leaned back. Just at that moment, her phone erupted with the sounds of an incoming text message. She hesitated briefly before picking up the offending device to check who dared disturb her now.

 

The message she found made her laugh audibly. Apparently, her husband was feeling lonely less than a hundred feet from her inside the house. She considered responding, but then she decided to get up and find him instead.

 

Bill was sitting on the living room couch, scrolling through something on his phone. Hillary stood for a moment and silently gazed at her husband. The fading daylight and the candles she had lit earlier softened his features and made him appear younger and even more handsome than she already thought he was.

 

She approached him and cleared her throat to announce her presence. He looked up and smiled "Hilly, where did you come from? I was beginning to feel lonely all by myself in here."

"I figured as much. Judging by the wording of your text message you must have felt like I abandoned you when I was just sitting outside, enjoying a little peace and quiet for a change." He placed his phone onto the coffee table and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Probably a wise choice. The online news feed is more likely responsible for my heartburn than that second scotch I just poured." Her expression turned disapproving immediately "Honey, please don't. Not tonight." He caressed the side of her face lightly, brushing an errant strand of golden hair behind her ear in the process. "Sure thing darling. I'm much more interested in enjoying some quality alone time with my beautiful wife tonight. After all, that is why we took this vacation in the first place."

 

A smile returned to Hillary's face. She reached for Bill's drink and saw that a small puddle of condensation had collected under the ice filled tumbler of scotch. "You should really use a coaster, honey, or (…) just stop putting so much darn ice in your drinks. This looks like a scotch slushie to me." He guffawed and snatched the glass away from her before she could take a sip. While a protesting "Hey (…)" formed on Hillary's lips, he quickly sucked a piece of ice into his mouth, drew her face to his, and kissed her longingly, pushing the offending piece against her lips with his tongue. She relented and opened her mouth just long enough. Then she quickly withdrew from his kiss, grinned, and started chewing the piece of ice loudly. "One down, 753 to go." He laughed out loud and handed her back the tumbler. She made a point of drinking all the Whiskey in one gulp while leaving the ice behind in the glass.

 

Before placing the tumbler back on the coffee table, Hillary fished out a single small cube with her hand. She let herself sink back into the couch and snuggled close to her husband. After a brief moment of respite, she moved somewhat behind him and started running the fingers of her right hand through his soft, white hair. "I like where this is going" he groaned when she proceeded to massage his scalp while tracing his hairline with the ice cube in her left hand. He shuddered with pleasure at the exquisite sensation when the ice cube trailed along his temples and all the way down his neck. Hillary purposely dropped the small remnant of the cube into the collar of his shirt. Bill let out a small squeal and turned toward his wife. "I'll get you back for this. Just watch out" he exclaimed while reaching for her with both arms, letting himself fall backward, and drawing her down with him.

 

A passionate kiss ensued immediately. Bill was kissing her like he was on a mission and in no time she found herself divested of her tunic blouse and pants. All of a sudden he got up into a standing position and removed his clothes in record time. From the corner of her eye, she saw that he picked up the still ice filled tumbler before joining her back on the couch.

 

He positioned himself right next to his wife and lovingly gazed into her deep blue eyes for a moment. Propped up on his elbows, he produced an ice cube out of his left hand and without warning placed it into Hillary's suprasternal notch. She gasped and he began to trace a trail of icy water right down in between her breasts. The fingers of his hand found their way into the cup of her bra and brushed over a sensitive nipple. "Too bad this one has already melted", he said, using two cold fingertips to tease the already erect nipple to harden further. She let out a small moan and reached out to grab his butt almost reflexively.

 

Bill groaned, but quickly regained his composure, withdrew his hand from her breast, reached around, and opened Hillary’s bra. He dipped his hand in the icy water before sliding the bra straps off of her shoulder one after the other. He marveled at the small hairs that quickly stood up to attention in the wake of his ministrations and began to trail his warm tongue over the same path along her left arm. The change in temperature visibly heightened Hillary’s pleasure and she let out a deep guttural moan when his tongue made a beeline to her nipple. She was now lightly raking her short nails up and down his back and trying to pull him on top of her fully by the use of her leg. She was seeking out friction and although he was already uncomfortably hard, he was going to deny her what she sought for just a little while longer.

 

His lips abandoned her nipple and reclaimed her hot, wet mouth while his hand wandered down her flank, in between her thighs, and dangerously close to her heated center. She rolled her hips in response, but he propped himself up and withdrew from her again. When her hands slipped into the waistband of her panties, Bill placed a hand on her stomach, pushing her down lightly to stop her in her tracks. Her face contorted into a quizzical expression, while he reached for the tumbler again and withdrew the largest remaining piece of ice. “I told you, I was gonna get you back, darling,” he said with a smirk on his face as his ice cube bearing hand found the heat in between her legs. He was rubbing the solid piece of ice against her clit through the thin shield of lace hard, making her gasp and writhe under him in no time. A mixture of pain and pleasure hit her as the cold object tormented her most sensitive nerve bundle. She squeezed her eyes shut and ground her hips into his hand hard a couple of times, trying to get the ice both away from and back onto her clit. A long, drawn out “Ohhhh (…)” escaped her lips.

 

Bill wasn’t quite done teasing her yet though. He decided to focus his icy attentions on the area below her most sensitive spot and pressed the cube against the fine material covering her deliciously hot lips. He was mesmerized by what he saw. Hillary’s exquisite heat melted the now already fragile piece in his hands in seemingly no time. He lightly brushed the fingers of his other hand over the wet lace and exclaimed “It’s no use trying to cool you down this way, honey. You are just too hot and wet. I have to find another way to rectify this situation.” “Yes, please Billy. Please.”

 

He moved down in between her legs and brought his mouth to where she was aching. He blew hot air over her and she shuddered in pleasure at the new sensation. He pushed his hot tongue into wet lace and tasted the exquisite combination of her heady scent and a lingering hint of whiskey before finally relieving her of the last barrier that stood between them and their love making. His hands guided her lifting motion and her panties were slid down her legs and out of the way in seconds. He climbed back on top of her and now that he was done teasing, he found his way into her entrance easily. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and her familiar heat welcomed his hardness immediately. To him, entering her like this felt like the most delicious homecoming. He paused for just one moment before he picked up a steady and determined rhythm. Her deeply appreciative moans signaled to him that he was hitting all the right spots with his movements and he started nibbling at the shell of her ear and at the side of her throat in the meantime. The intensity of her pleasure showed on her face and in her gyrating her lower half hard in response. They were perfectly in sync. Deeply connected and accustomed to each other through decades of experience. The raspy “I love you Billy” she exhaled only spurred him on more. He increased his pace and soon felt her become slicker and her heavy breathing turned into a long, drawn out, deep moan as she tensed beneath him, her muscles clenching down hard onto him in intervals. She stilled momentarily, giving herself over to ecstasy. Within seconds, he felt himself losing control as well. Her tightness, her heat, her incredible responsiveness; It was all too much for him. With one prolonged groan and a damn near electricity-like shudder he released his hot essence into her and after a couple more lazy strokes he rode out their mutual high before withdrawing from her, leaving them both acutely feeling the loss of the connection. He rolled off of her and in the same motion gathered her into his arms so she ended up with her head resting on his chest, in his tight embrace. After a couple of seconds of stunned silence, Hillary spoke. “ I’ll let you have your whiskey slushies in the future Billy, no objections whatsoever.”

They both laughed and he drew her even closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

-The end-

 

 


End file.
